Ice Skating and Hot Chocolate
by CharleK
Summary: A tumblr prompt I received: I'm in this fluffy it's-fall-nearly-winter-it's-cold-outside-yay period and I wondered if you could so something where Kurt and Blaine go ice skating but Kurt can't stand on the skates so Blaine has to hold him and teach him etc and then they go back to their chalet and drink hot chocolate and maybe do some kissing on the couch ? So basically cute.


**A/N: Just uploading a few prompts I did a while ago. For those of you who follow me, U&B and back on the tracks and there will be another chapter out soon! For now enjoy some super cute fluff because why not?**

* * *

"Ohmygod ohmygod Blaine I am going to die. I swear to god I am going to die."

Kurt held on to the side of the ice rink, his knuckles white. He stared down with eyes wide and refused to budge.

"Calm down Kurt, you're going to fall over if you stay so stiff."

"No, nope. Absolutely not. I am not moving from my spot right here I am very comfy thank you."

Blaine rolled his eyes and skated around so he was directly facing Kurt. "Come on, just hold on to me instead and maybe you won't get run over."

Kurt shook his head. "No way."

'Please? It'll be fun! I'll help you for the first couple of laps and then when you get the hang of it I'll let you go."

"Fine I'll let you lead me but don't you dare ever let me go Blaine."

"Whatever you want, Kurt." Blaine grinned and held out his right arm to Kurt. He took it and clung on for dear life and Blaine slowly moved forward. "Breathe, don't worry. Just try to copy my movements and you'll be fine."

Kurt tried to shift his feet in time with Blaine's, but really ended up being pulled along by him. His face was frozen in terror until Blaine finally decided to stop at one of the exits. "Do you want to take a break? I don't want you to end up hating this."

"No no, I'm fine. Just… trying to find my footing."

Blaine shrugged and started moving again. With time, Kurt's arms relaxed, and he began to move a bit more fluidly. Blaine kept offering small words of encouragement until finally Kurt really didn't need him there.

"I think you're ready to go on your own."

"What? No." Kurt re-tightened his grip on Blaine's arm. " No don't even think about it."

But Blaine paid no attention. He gently pried Kurt's hands and gave him a small push forward.

'Blaine! STOP OH MY GOD YOU PROMISED!" Kurt screeched as he felt Blaine's hands lose contact with his back. "YOU LET ME GO OH MY GOD!" Kurt slid forward on the ice, his hands grasping around him. It took him a minute to realize that he was on the ice, without support, and hadn't fallen yet.

"You're doing great babe! Just move your feet like you were a minute ago!" Blaine called out to him.

Kurt swallowed and shifted a little. "I think I'm getting it Blaine!"

Blaine let out a little whoop and skated up to Kurt. "See, that's not too bad."

"Yeah, I think I—_ompf."_

Another boy had raced past Kurt, inches away from hitting him. The shock surprised Kurt, and sent him down onto the ice.

"'Kurt! Kurt! Are you okay?!"

Kurt picked up his head and wiped off a mixture of water and dirt off of his check. "Just fine."

Blaine offered his hand to help Kurt up. Kurt grabbed on to Blaine's hand and pulled immediately, trying to stand up. Blaine wasn't expecting him to pull so hard, and instead of helping Kurt up, ended up landing on top of him.

"Christ Blaine, not in public." Kurt joked.

Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt's cheek. He tried to stand up, but their skates were locked together. ''Well, this is fun," Blaine said as he eyed a couple of people headed straight towards them.

Kurt laughed and managed to shift his feet away from Blaine's. Blaine got up, and helped up Kurt.

"I think that's enough skating for one day." Blaine said.

"Hot Chocolate?"

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

Blaine brought out a couple of mugs from the kitchen of their small, rented chalet into the living room where Kurt sat. Kurt was wrapped in a blanket on the couch and was facing the fire. There was a small, content smile underneath his sleepy expression.

As soon as he saw Blaine, he perked up. "Yes finally, sugar."

Blaine handed him his cup and took a seat on the couch next to Kurt. He scooted closer and tried to get under the blanket too.

"Hey!" Kurt exclaimed when Blaine lifted the corner of the sheet.

"But I'm cold," Blaine responded with a pout. He pulled his best "helpless puppy" look and stared up at Kurt through his lashes.

Kurt tried to look nonchalant and took a sip from his Chocolate. He got a little bit of whipped cream on his nose, which made Blaine chuckle.

"You're laughing because of what happened earlier aren't you?"

"No. I'm laughing because of your face."

"My face," Kurt deadpanned.

"Yes your face." Blaine ran his thumb across Kurt's nose and showed him the whipped cream before proceeding to eat it.

Kurt smiled and put down his cup on the coffee table. He took Blaine's as well and set it next to his own. "Come on, take some blanket," Kurt said, picking the side back up.

Blaine eagerly crawled under and wrapped himself around Kurt with his face nuzzled into his neck. "You smell like cinnamon and Christmas," Blaine commented.

Kurt turned so that they were face to face and pressed an easy kiss onto Blaine's forehead. Blaine looked up with smitten eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Their lips met, and the kiss lasted a beat longer than usual.

They spent the rest of the afternoon like that—feet tangled, arms wrapped around waists, torsos flush against each other—and had never been happier.

* * *

**A/N: These were not beta'd so I hope I didn't miss any major errors! Forgive me if I did, review if you liked it :D. **


End file.
